goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah West behaves at McDonald's
''Sarah West Behaves at McDonald's ''is an ungrounded/grounded video created by Sarah West. Sarah goes to McDonald's and decides to get Chicken McNuggets, French fries, a Dr. Pepper, and an Oreo McFlurry, but the Oreo McFlurry was sold out, so Sarah decides to get a strawberry milkshake instead. Meanwhile, Anthony, Nicholas, and James are throwing a fit because they didn't get what they ordered. The boys yell at Edith and Bruce because they want to stay home and raid the fridge, but Edith tells them that they have to try new things, so the boys throw tables at the customers, including Sonic and Miles “Tails“ Prower. As a result, the McDonald's clerk kicks the boys and their parents out of the restaurant and slams them with a $900,000 fine! Transcript (August 24, 2017) Sarah West: Man, I sure am hungry. Ristar: Me too. Wanna go to McDonald's? Sarah West: Sure! I haven't had food from McDonald's in a while. (At McDonald's) McDonald's Clerk: Welcome to McDonald's. How can I help you today? Ristar: I would like a Filet-O-Fish sandwich, French fries, a Coke, and a cookie. Sarah West: I would like some Chicken McNuggets, French fries, a Dr. Pepper, and an Oreo McFlurry. McDonald's Clerk: I’m sorry to say this, young lady, but we're all out of Oreo McFlurries. Sarah West: Really? Oh, well, that's okay. Do you have any other choices? McDonald's Clerk: How about a strawberry milkshake instead? Sarah West: Ooh, strawberry milkshakes are good! I'll accept your offer. McDonald's Clerk: Good. We'll serve you and your little friend your meals in just a moment. (The clerk gives Sarah and Ristar their meals) McDonald's Clerk: Here are your orders. Will that be for here or to go? Sarah West: To go, please. (The clerk wraps Sarah and Ristar's meals in paper bags) McDonald's Clerk: Here you go. Thank you for choosing McDonald's, and have a nice day. Sarah West: Thanks! (Sarah and Ristar take their meals) Sarah West: I can't wait to eat my meal when we get home. Ristar: Me too. I'm glad we're taking our meals home, because I have a bad feeling that three certain boys are causing trouble again. (Meanwhile, Anthony and his brothers are throwing a fit because they don't want to eat the meals that their parents ordered for them) Anthony: NO WAY! WE'RE NOT EATING THESE AWFUL MEALS! THE GRILLED CHICKEN SANDWICHES ARE ATROCIOUS, THE FRENCH FRIES ARE TOO SALTY, THE COKE IS TOO SUGARY, AND WE WILL NOT EAT FRUITS OR VEGGIES! YOU CAN'T MAKE US! Edith: Boys, calm down. You're having the food that we ordered, so eat your meals, or else. Nicholas: NO WAY! WE'D RATHER EAT LEFTOVER FISH STICKS IN THE FRIDGE! Bruce: Boys, you're not having leftover fish sticks. You three are eating what we ordered for you. Edith: Your father is right, boys. And besides, the food we ordered is good for you. Salads have lots of vitamins because they are made from vegetables, and so do fruits. Grilled chicken has a lot of protein, and French fries are made out of potatoes, which have potassium. Now eat, or else. James: SHUT UP, YOU (CENSORED BY PASSENGER TRAIN HORN) OVERWEIGHT (CENSORED BY PASSENGER TRAIN HORN)! WE ARE THROWING THIS DINNER AND TABLE! (Suddenly, Sonic and Miles “Tails” Prower see what's going on) Tails: Uh... Sonic? I think we'd better get outta here. Sonic: Yeah, let's skedaddle before things get crazy. (The boys throw their dinner and table. The table crushes Miles “Tails” Prower by both of his tails) Tails: Owieee! Sonic! Help me! I'm stuck! Sonic: Oops. I forgot that he's not as fast as me. Hang on, Miles “Tails” Prower, I'm coming! McDonald's Clerk: What's going on here?! Bruce, please don't tell me that your three sons (Anthony, Nicholas and James) caused trouble at my place. Bruce: Yes, my sons threw a table and dinner at Miles “Tails” Prower. McDonald's Clerk: Thanks for telling me the truth. Since your three sons caused trouble, I'm kicking you, your sons, and your wife out of here and you will all have to pay a $900,000 fine. Get outta here right now, before I call the cops on you. (In the car) Edith: Boys, we are very disappointed in you three for misbehaving at McDonald's. We can't believe you threw your dinners and our table at Miles “Tails” Prower, and we got kicked out of your father's favorite fast food place because of you three. You three are in SO much trouble for this! Anthony: But Mom, all we wanted to do was stay home so we could eat some leftover fish sticks. Bruce: That's right, it was because you three boys were told to eat your dinner at McDonald's, but it has to do with the healthier options that I ordered for you three, but NO, you three threw our dinner away. I think that we'll end up on the news because of you. I should've never asked if we could go to McDonald's in the first place. James: We get it now, Mom and Dad, and we are so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry. Can we at least go to the baseball game in October? Edith: NO, absolutely not. We're still going straight home, and that's final. There will be no sports, no making fake lockdowns, no scaring people, no cyberbullying people, no Transformers, no SpongeBob SquarePants, no Looney Tunes, no wrestling events, no Marvel or DC comic books, and no timeout with your friends for you three during the next five months of your grounding time. When we get home, you three will get sent to bed early while your mother and I order Shimajirō, The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Moana, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Sid the Science Kid and Super Why DVDs and Elton John posters from Amazon and starting tomorrow, you three will watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates for the next five months of your grounding time! Bruce: I agree with your mother! Also, the only things you three will eat are fruits and vegetables and your mother and I hope Mimirin Midorihara's crying during the saddest part of The Lion King (Mufasa’s death) will teach you three a painful lesson! (When they got home.) Bruce: Get to bed right now while we call Shimajirō Shimano on the phone and tell him to pick you three up for The Lion King tomorrow. Shimajirō Shimano: Yes, can I help you Bruce Dainack? Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:Ungrounded/Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:All Anthony, Nicholas, and James Deserve